The Promise
by Materialized
Summary: They made a promise to never forget each other. But what happens 5 years later, when Inuyasha forgets? [InuKag MirSan]
1. P r o l o g u e

_**Disclaimer: Psh. Do I LOOK like Rumiko Takahashi to you?**_

_**Well, this is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me. Keep in mind, I'm only 12, so my spelling and grammer skills aren't all that great. **_

_**R&R!**_

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

**THE PROMISE  
Prologue.**

"B-but why?" said a young girl, her bottom lip trembling.

A warm gentle breeze blew through the young girl's hair, concealing none of her pretty face. The leaves of the Goshinboku danced in the wind, swirling a few times, before gently landing at the young silvered-haired boy's feet.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but my mommy said I have to live in America with my daddy," his lips too, were trembling.

"When will you be back Inuyasha?" By now, tears were racing down her cheek, each one caught and wiped away by the young hanyou's claws.

"I-I'm not sure." Inuyasha's eyes were glossy from unshed tears, but he had to stay strong. For Kagome's sake.

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome's arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, as she buried her head in his chest.

He felt his T-shirt getting damped from Kagome's tears as she spoke, "Inuyasha, I don't want you to leave me! You're my only friend. No one will want to become friends with a weird miko like me."

Inuyasha felt his heart break in two at her words. Not only will Kagome be alone, he will too. Who would want to befriend a lowly hanyou like him? Only Kagome. Finally, Inuyasha broke down, tears also streaming down his cheek. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, and looked her in the eye.

"Kagome, I know I might not be able to see you anymore," a sob came out of Kagome's throat, "So lets promise to never, ever forget each other."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, and took at a silver pendant shaped in a heart. He opened the locket, and Kagome smiled at the pictures inside. On the left side, was a picture of Kagome, her hair in two ponytails. On the right side, was a picture of Inuyasha, his tongue sticking out in a childish manner.

Inuyasha gently brought the necklace over her head, and it fell into place around her neck. Inuyasha leaned his forhead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you Kagome, and I'll never forget you."

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

_**I know it was short, but hey, it's a prologue! Please Review, and tell me what you think! .**_


	2. R e c o g n i z i n g

**Disclaimer: I own all the Inuyasha movies...does that count? '**

**Thanks a lot to all the great reviewers who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me :3**

**_Flower Tears_: Thanks, but I really don't write all that good '**

**_I.K. Cool J_: Well, here's ya update! **

**_Hathor Aurora_: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. :)**

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

**THE PROMISE  
Recognizing.**

_**5 Years Later...**_

Ring.

Ring.

…..

RING!

Kagome's eyes snapped open, while frantically searching for her cell phone to stop the really, really annoying ringing that interrupted her wonderful dream. The young adult in her teens couldn't help but sigh at the memory. She had been dreaming of _him _again.

Finally, Kagome's wandering hands reached her cell phone (that turned out to be on her night stand, not a few inches away). She flipped open her phone, and with a groggy voice, said, "Moshi moshi…"

"_Waah! KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ---_"

With her eye twitching, Kagome pulled away the phone from her ear before she went deaf. Once she heard, or more like _didn't_ hear anything from the other side of the phone, she hesitantly put the phone back to her ear.

"Sango……are you ok?.."

"Am I OK! Kagome! I should be asking YOU that question! You're suppose to meet me at the bus stop right about now! Now we're late for the first day of school!" Sango practically shouted in Kagome's ear.

Kagome's eyes went wide at Sango's words. Her head automatically turned to her alarm clock, with its horrifyingly bright numbers flashing tauntingly at her. The time read 7:50.

Kagome's eyes went wide, to the point where it put dinner plates to shame. Then with a loud shriek she dropped the phone and ran off to the restroom, five haunting words playing itself over and over in her mind: TEN MORE GOD DAMN MINUTES!

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

A girl with beautiful light brown hair tide in a high ponytail at the top of her head sighed and closed her soft brown eyes as she heard the dial tone on the other end of her phone. She lazily flipped her phone shut, and impatiently tapped her feet to an unknown beat with her arms crossed.

Within five minutes, a very flustered Kagome came rushing out of her house panting like crazy. With a brush in her hand and a piece of toast in her mouth, she ran while brushing her raven locks and eating. Not a good combo. Once she finally got to the bus stop, a surprised Sango came up to greet her.

"Woah, Kagome, you got ready in only five minutes?" she said with a raise of her eyebrows. She took the piece of bread out of her friend's mouth to let her speak.

"Yeah…I didn't…..want to get…..us...late.." she said in between loud pants as she stuffed her brush inside her oversized backpack.

Sango glanced worryingly at Kagome. "Did you even take a shower?" she inquired.

Kagome shook her head solemnly.

Sango's eyes went wide. "That explains a lot."

Kagome glared at her friend as Sango nervously handed back her toast.

"Oh! Here comes the bus. You were just in time Kags."

Kagome nodded and stepped inside the bus, Sango following suit. With a flash of their bus passes, they settled for holding the bars, since all the seats were taken. Sango glanced at Kagome's shiny locket hung around her neck and smiled a soft knowing smile.

"You dreamed about _him_ again didn't you." she said knowingly.

Kagome's face instantly turned scarlet as she turned away from her friend and settled on munching on her bread, hoping to ease the embarrassment. "H-how'd you know..?"

"Oh come on Kags, we've been friends since middle school. I know you all too well. You _always_ over sleep when you dream about Inuyasha."

"Well, you know. He was my best friend and al--"

"Aw Kagome, don't give me that crap. You loved each other, and you know it. Stop denying it. You never even take off that necklace!" Sango said softly.

"Hey! I take it off while taking a shower!" Kagome said defensively.

"Heh, only because you're scared it might go down the drain or something," Sango said teasingly.

"No! I'm scared it might get ruined in water, that's all!"

Both girls laughed as they got off the bus. Kagome glanced around worryingly at the big school campus. Sango glanced at the fidgeting girl at the corner of her eye. "Aw come on Kagome, it's not that bad! The school is only 45 acres!"

"Oh gee, thanks, Sango. That helps out my nervousness _a lot_." Kagome drawled out sarcastically.

They both chuckled as the mood lightened, and so they bravely carried on. Along with many other people that attended Shikon High, they entered the building.

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

"Fuck Miroku, stop checking out that chick and hurry your ass up!" Inuyasha practically roared.

The boy Inuyasha was currently glaring at, wiped off the remaining drool off the corner of his mouth.

"Inuyasha, I would have never guessed that high school would have so many beautiful young ladies. I am surely going to be looking forward to this year."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'More like looking backwards at someone's behind.'

Inuyasha dragged a now dazed Miroku towards their first class when he was momentarily stopped. He didn't know why, but when two girls walked in through the school entrance, one of them caught his eye. Her dark raven hair swiveled as she turned to laugh at her friend. Her face was picture perfect, beautiful and soft, especially her smile. Happiness radiated off of her. Then that necklace she wore. Her and that necklace struck him familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. When his head suddenly started hurting, he quickly shook it off and continued dragging the now drooling Miroku.

"Did you see those two girls that just walked in? They were beautiful. Especially the one with the ponytail. Oh my.." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha in turn merely grunted in response.

"Shut you're pie hole so we could get to class already. I don't want to keep Kikyou waiting."

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

"Damn was Mr. Myouga boring! It was so damn tempting to just fall asleep in class!" Kagome complained.

"Tell me about it! He wasn't even teaching yet! Merely telling the rules! Imagine him actually teaching! Remind me to bring along a pillow to class tomorrow, Kags."

Kagome smiled at her friend's humor and checked her schedule.

"Oh great! I'm starved! And lunch is next too!" Then Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something. "Uh hey sango, I sorta forg----"

The rest of her request was cut off as Sango handed Kagome a five dollar bill.

"Keep the changed." was all she said

"Hehe. Thanks Sango." She said as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Well? Come on! Lets go to the lunch line before all the _good_ food, if there _is_ any, is gone!"

Kagome mischievously grinned at Sango, before speeding off, calling over her shoulder, "Last one to the line is a rotten egg!"

Sango smirked as she too, sped off, "Oh come on Kags, that is so old!"

Once they were finished paying for their lunch, Sango spoke, "Damn! A dollar fifty for this piece of crap?" Sango complained, glancing down at her food, if you could call it food.

Kagome, on the other hand, merely replied calmly, "Well, I guess this would help us rememeber to _bring_ our lunch next time."

"Or!" Sango said cheerily, "We could go across the street and buy from Carls!"

Kagome laughed. "Or that too."

Sango glanced around for an empty table to sit, and was about to tell Kagome to follow her to a red table, when she heard Kagome drop her food. With a look of surprise, she turned to Kagome's bewildered face. Her teary eyes were staring directly at a certain person, and when Sango turned to see who it was, one word escaped from Kagome's mouth.

"Inuyasha.."

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.**

**Hehe, well, I hope this left you hanging. Not as long as I hoped this chapter to be, but what the heck. **

**Now why didn't Inuyasha recognize Kagome right away like she did? You'll find out later _if_ you review!**

**Please and Thank you!**




End file.
